Power converters and power converter controllers may employ either voltage mode control or current mode control. Voltage mode control can be implemented through simple circuit topologies and provides good noise immunity. Voltage mode control generally entails a second order system. Current mode control generally entails more complex circuit topology. However, current mode control typically directly senses the current through an output inductor. Thus, current mode control can provide faster response to changes in output current.
Half-bridge power converters may be employed to provide efficient power conversion. In particular, half-bridge power converters are suited for efficiently powering loads which require substantial current. However, input capacitor stabilization considerations complicate the implementation of current mode half-bridge power converters.